The present invention relates to a reclosable container, particularly for fluid products such as, for example, pharmaceutical, medical and cosmetic products, such container being usually produced by injection-molding polymeric material.
Reclosable containers made of polymeric material comprising two separate portions which are produced separately and thereafter assembled, are already known.
A first portion is constituted by a hollow body for containing a preset dose of product, such body being provided with a mouth for dispensing the product.
The second portion is constituted by closure means which can be coupled to such body in order to close the dispensing mouth.
These conventional containers are not devoid of drawbacks, including the fact that they do not allow users to detect readily and immediately any attempt by third parties to tamper with such containers and/or to open them.
In other words, attempts to tamper with and/or open them usually leave in said containers no traces that can be readily detected by users; accordingly, the users might use a product that has been altered, for example by contamination with external contaminants, so as to modify its composition or integrity, without being aware of these modifications.
Containers which are formed monolithically, i.e., in which the product containment body is formed together with the closure means as a single unit, without discontinuities, are also known.
The closure means are connected to the body by way of deformable and breakable elements which act as safety seals; any deformation and/or breakage of such elements in an indication of tampering.
However, manufacturing these containers monolithically requires the use of very complex molds and entails high production costs.
The aim of the present invention is to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks of conventional containers, by providing a reclosable container, particularly for fluid products, which allows to make evident, in a straightforward manner which can be clearly perceived by users, any attempt to tamper with said container and open it.
Another object of the present container is to ensure the integrity of the product contained therein, fully to the advantage of greater safety for users, particularly in the case of pharmaceutical, medical and cosmetic products.
Finally, another object of the present invention is to simplify the structure of the molds required to form the container.
Within this aim, another object of the present invention is to provide a structure which is simple, relatively easy to provide in practice, safe in use, effective in operation, and relatively low in cost.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by the present reclosable container, particularly for fluid products, comprising a hollow body, for containing the product, which has, in an upward region, a neck provided with a dispensing opening and closure means constituted by a grip portion which supports means for closing said opening, said closure means being rigidly coupled to said grip portion, characterized in that said closure means comprise at least one annular band which is substantially coaxial to said closure means and is fixed to said grip portion along preset-fracture regions formed on its outer surface and is fitted so as to adhere to said neck.